Daddy Levi x Mommy Reader
by TheRealVamplynn
Summary: UNFORTUNATELY, this story was reported for being a "you based" story. I never knew that writing in second person was an offense, but apparently it is, so I will not be updating this story on any longer.
1. Prologue

Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader

! I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters in this story !

Prologue

At age twenty-three not much surprised you. You've been through hell and back, quite literally. At age twenty you found out you were pregnant, and your boyfriend at the time left you without so much as a car to drive yourself to the doctor's office in or even a spare change of clothes. He kicked you out of his apartment where you'd been living since you were seventeen, and having no living relatives, and unfortunately, having just lost your job, you had no income whatsoever to try to find an apartment of your own. So you slept on the streets, in homeless shelters, and even in the occasional Walmart when you could, sheltering yourself in the thick circular stacks of clothing until one of the workers would find you and throw you out. Walmart did a lot for you without even knowing it, not only did you find shelter in the store, but you also found immense piles of food in the dumpsters behind the store, which kept you fed, as well as plenty of barely torn clothing that had to be thrown away due to imperfections.

It wasn't until an old friend of yours, Hange Zoe, intervened and damn near saved your life that you finally got back on your feet. Every Walmart, and almost every supermarket and supercenter near you, had your picture posted at every entrance and exit making it nearly impossible to get back in to your safe haven. So you had taken up residency on the roadside.

She found you nestled between a trashcan and a storefront, your little sign reading: I'm pregnant, please help. You wore a too-thin jacket and shoes that had the soles worn out of them, and no socks. She honestly hadn't recognized you at first. Your (H/C) hair had grown quite a bit and was hanging down in front of your face, and even though you were pregnant and had a tiny baby bump, you were a lot skinnier than the last time she'd laid eyes on you. However, when you looked up at her to ask for money, and your oily, unkempt hair fell away from your face, revealing your (E/C) eyes, her horrified, gasping face had your words catching in your throat. There stood one of your oldest friends looking down at you with such pain in her eyes that made your chest tightening and your brain forgetting how to breathe.

"Help me, Hange," you'd mumbled to her, before the shock and embarrassment of the moment overcame you and you passed out.

Six months later, on your twenty-first birthday, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom you named Eren. You had been living with Hange ever since she'd found you, and she'd even gotten you set up doing freelance writing gigs so you could help out with bills. Hange didn't mind helping you out at all, but she knew you didn't want to mooch off of her too much.

Eventually you started bringing in enough money where you figured that you should get your own place in case Hange ever decided she wanted to bring someone home for some extracurricular activities… So you searched and searched for a decently and cheap two bedroom apartment for you and Eren, and eventually you struck gold with Dulaney Apartments. Not only was the pricing extremely good, but the apartments were actually decent. They weren't downtown, which was a bit of a bummer, but there was a really nice park nearby that you could take Eren to, and there was even a decent shopping center and laundromat right around the corner, which was great because you couldn't afford your own washing machine and dryer.

You were so proud the day that you signed your lease that you splurged and took Eren out for FroYo, which he thoroughly enjoyed, but you also ended up at the laundromat before you even fully moved into your apartment. Children and their messes.

It has been almost a year since you moved into your apartment, and while it's still quite nice, there is no denying that a toddler and his single mom live there. From crayon markings on the living room walls, to unidentifiable food splattered on the kitchen ceiling, to children's toys scattered sporadically throughout the entire house, to adult toys stashed haphazardly in drawers they probably shouldn't be in, you and Eren have made the apartment your home.

In fact, your entire life had turned around. You had a steady income from the writing gigs Hange had set you up with, and Eren was a happy camper who would be starting preschool soon, so you were quite happy with your current life situation, which wasn't normal.

So while you and Hange sat sipping coffee in your kitchen one Sunday and the words "blind" and "date" slipped out of her mouth, you weren't completely thrown off guard. Something had to come around and knock you out of your daydream of a life sometime sooner or later, but it wasn't like it was something you wanted either.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blind Date

"You did what?" You asked Hange unbelievingly.

"I set you up on a blind date tonight! Don't worry, I'll babysit Eren for as long as necessary, but please go! He'd probably kill me for wasting his time if you didn't show up." She grinned at you, her glasses catching in the last rays of morning light filtering in through your thin curtains causing her to appear a bit maniacal.

"Jesus, Hange. I told you I wasn't interested in dating right now." You said, setting your coffee mug down and rubbing the bridge of your nose between your eyes.

"I know, but look, he's even got a daughter just a little bit older than Eren, and he's an ex-corporal in the military who now works for one of the best Software companies in the States, The Legion!" Her glasses still had that maniacal glint to them, making you cringe.

"Ex-military? You know I'm not a fan of anything militarized..." You said, your voice trailing off before returning with a vengeance, "If all this douche wants to talk about is guns rights and-" Hange raised her hand, silencing you.

"He's not like that. He's actually a decent guy, but he is a bit dickish. Then again," she said, tilting her head to peer over the rims of her glasses, "So are you."

"An ex-military dick. Okay, I think I've heard all there is. You can call him and-"

For the second time in five minutes, Hange cut you off, "He's got a daughter about Eren's age, he makes hella good money, and he's damn attractive. You're going," she finished, slamming her hand on the kitchen table, causing Eren to squeal and begin crying from the next room.

After retrieving your squalling son from the living room, you retook your seat across from Hange, "What's her name?" You asked softly as you cradled a still-whimpering Eren to your chest. He'd always been afraid of loud noises.

"Who?" Hange asked confused, a look of sorrow on her face for making Eren cry.

"His daughter, you dolt." You said, more interested in his kid than him.

"Oh, right," she laughed, "Her name is Mikasa, and she's a doll baby. Hair black as night and onyx gray eyes just like her daddy."

"How old is he?"

"Well, you'd never be able to tell from looking at him, but he's thirty-one."

"Thirty-one? Hange, he's eight years older than me?" You asked, dumbfounded.

"Look, he's attractive as hell, but a little on the short side, well, of everything," she laughed.

"What do you mean?" You asked, hoping like hell he wasn't a midget. Your brain made a quick mental image of you next to Tyrion Lannister, and while he was an awesome character in Game of Thrones, you weren't sure you'd be able to live with Grumpy the Dwarf the rest of your life.

"Well, his temper, and his height too, but don't worry he's still an inch taller than you!"

"5'5" isn't so short, I guess," you mused as you swirled your coffee before taking another sip, careful not to drip any on the now sleeping Eren in your lap.

"5'5"?" Hange asked, "I thought you were 5'2"," she stared at you unblinkingly.

"This man is 5'3"?" You asked, eyes staring daggers at her.

"Well, yes (Y/N), but listen-."

This time it was your time to cut her off, "So you're telling me, you set me up with an ex-military, short-tempered, and just plain short, single-daddy in hopes that our only thing in common, that of us both being single parents, would be enough to combat everything else that is probably going to send us ripping out each other's throats?"

"Did I mention he's also a clean freak?" She said, smiling sheepishly while taking in her disheveled surroundings.

It wasn't that you were a dirty person, but trying to take care of a home, while also maintaining a toddler all by yourself had its limits. You could have Eren's meals ready for him when he woke up, or you could spend time picking up around the house. The latter never won out.

"Fuck me, Hange. It better not be an at-home date." You said, noting the mile high pile of dirty dishes, along with the grime-caked oven top, which actually made you cringe a bit and you knew every meal that had been cooked on it in the last year.

"No, no no, don't worry. I'll be watching little Eren here at your place, and you'll be going to this nice little sit-down bar-and-grill called The Titan's Way." She smiled at you.

"The Titan's Way? I've never heard of it."

"Don't worry, I've been there a thousand times. It's really good. Try the avocado burger, and order black tea to go with it."

"Black tea? Why, I prefer gre-"

"Just order black for the night." She kept on smiling.

"Does this man have a tea-kink or something? I've never even heard of having a tea-kink." You said, stroking Eren's hair.

"It's not so much a kink as a preference. A really deep preference. Okay? He's a tea snob." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "But don't worry about that now. How about you lay Eren down and I'll help you pick out an outfit for tonight." The maniacal glare back.

"Are you sure I won't end up regretting this?" You asked, looking down at your son. You'd planned on spending the night cuddling with him and watching old Land Before Time movies.

"(Y/N), I can promise you won't _fully_ regret it," she giggled.

You groaned and leaned your head down to rest atop Eren's head, his silky hair tickling your nose.

"Now look, come on before you fall asleep, and let's go pick out an outfit!"

"I guess," you said, defeated.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Past

After laying Eren down you lead Hange into your favorite room in the entire apartment—after Eren's nursery of course—your bedroom. The deep-mahogany colored walls contrasted greatly with your maroon comforter, and all the photographs, which were arranged thoughtfully along your walls, had been shot by you during your first, and only semester in college.

"Enough ogling your own room, (Y/N), let's get to finding your attire for the evening." Hange said, throwing open your closet and eyeing your scanty clothing selection. "How about this?" She asked pulling out a red dress you'd worn during your clubbing phase. In fact, that might be the dress you'd worn the night Eren was made. Your ex had given all your shit to Hange a few weeks after he'd kicked you out, which had spurred her into looking for and eventually finding you living on the streets.

"No, next," you said abruptly.

"Okay, what about this?" She held a blue dress out behind her that had only been worn once, when you and Eren had taken mother/son photographs when he turned one.

"Ehh, not that one either," you said, leaning back against your bed.

"Come on then (Y/N), what are you thinking of?"

"Do you see a maroon dress in there anywhere?"

"Hold on," she said, not having removed her nose from your clothes selection in almost ten minutes. "This one?" she asked reaching deep to the right in your closet and pulling out a floor-length maroon dress that would hug every curve you had. "It's dinner, (Y/N), not a ball," she said before she slung it back inside the closet.

You sighed and flopped back on your bed, listening to Hange destroy your wardrobe.

"Here," she said, flinging a piece of fabric onto your head. "And no excuses this time, it's perfect."

You reached up and gripped the fabric atop your nose, and pulled it down your face. Silently hoping she hadn't found the dress you'd worn on the last date with Eren's father, your stomach dropped when you felt the velvety material. The fabric left a trail of tiny velvet kisses as the fibers brushed across your face, and sure enough, when you looked down the forest green dress was clenched in your hand. You'd worn this dress the night that you'd gone to tell Eren's father that he was going to become a daddy, but he'd had other plans. Instead of complimenting you on the way it hugged your body and that he'd like to see it on the floor later, he'd told you he never wanted to see you again. He'd left soon after, and you'd never had the chance to tell him that you were pregnant.

"Hange, really, I can't wear this."

"Why?" She asked, taking a seat next to you on the bed.

"I wore this the night… The night Eren's father broke up with me." You said, your bottom lip quivering.

"Put the dress on, (Y/N)." She said, not even a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Why?" you asked.

"Just do it." She said, her voice sounding a bit angry.

You gulped down your tears, refusing to let another one fall for that man, and you stood up, shamelessly stripping in front of your old friend. You slid the foreign material over your body, and then asked Hange to help you with the back. The dress didn't have a zipper, but it did clasp at the top. Once she'd done that, you turned around to face her, and you saw her eyes light up.

"It's perfect (Y/N)! This is it! It's super sexy, but it has enough class that I'm sure Levi will be impressed."

"His name is Levi?" You asked, bouncing from one bare heel to the next, as you felt suddenly giddy about the whole night.

"Oh," she laughed, "Yes, it's Levi Ackerman."

You mulled the name over in your head, coming to the realization that you had never heard it before.

"Okay, but are you sure?" You asked, turning around to look at yourself in the full-length mirror you'd bought from Target during the back-to-school sale earlier that year, since you were still afraid to go near a Walmart. The forest green dress still fit you well, really well, in fact, even though you'd gained twenty pounds since you'd last worn in. You turned to the side, and yes, your ass still looked as fabulous as it did two years ago when you'd been working out nearly daily. You hadn't so much as touched a dumbbell or held a downward dog stance since the last time you'd worn the dress, either.

"Are you really sure this will be okay?"

"Look, stature aside, he's still a man, and any man that saw you in that," she paused to correct herself, "Any man with half a brain who saw you in that would be all over you like white on rice."

You blushed, "Okay, well what time is the date?"

"Six o'clock," she said, following your eyes to the clock on your bedroom wall, it was just past noon now.

"I'm going to start on lunch for Eren, why don't you fill me in on everything there is to know about Mr. Ackerman." You said, sliding the velvety dress off your body and rehanging it at the front of your closet before stepping back into your sweatpants and t-shirt from before.

"Well, there isn't a tall list of things to say, if you catch my drift." She snorted.

"Jesus, Hange, you're really selling the man to me, you know?"

"He's got a potty mouth," she said suddenly.

"Well, that's not so bad," You said, looking over your shoulder at her as you walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"And he's got some sort of affixation with toilet humor, too."

"So he's short and makes shitty jokes. I got it."

"That's pretty much him," she laughed, following you into your kitchen to help prepare lunch.

At a quarter of two, Eren's shrill cries pulled you out of your pasta-induced coma on the kitchen table, causing you to bump your toes against the table leg during your attempt to stand up.

"Fuuu-dge monkies," you snarled.

"Yeah," Hange said, bringing a hand to her mouth to cover her yawn, "You and Levi are going to get along great."

After feeding Eren a healthy amount of mac-and-cheese, one of his favorite meals, you put him in the tub to clean off the copious amount of excess cheese he'd managed to get in his hair, on his toes, and behind his left ear. It amazed you how dirty he could get after just one meal.

You, too, needed to get cleaned up, and after taking a peek to see that it was a little after three, you quickly dressed Eren in his favorite Batman pajamas, and sat him down on the couch next to Hange who was watching some sort of animal dissection on the television.

"How about some cartoons, Hange?" You asked, your voice pleading.

"But this is good stuff," she said, pointing at the television, her hand dug deep inside a bag of Doritos.

"How about your DVR it, and watch it later when Eren's asleep. I don't want him having nightmares, and that right there," you said, pointing at the screen where an unidentifiable eyeball was being slowly sliced open, "Could give _me_ nightmares!"

"Okay, okay." She said, changing the television to Cartoon Network.

"Don't turn it back on once I'm in the shower, either," you said over your shoulder as you headed for the bathroom.

"Yes ma'am," she grumbled, with a mouth full of Cool Ranch.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Damn Attractive Man

Once showered, you doused yourself in Pretty as a Peach lotion from Bath and Bodyworks, dried your hair, applied your makeup, slipped on your favorite panty set—it was your first date in almost 3 years after all—and finally slid that velvety forest green dress back on your body for the second time that day. The last thing you had to do was find a pair of shoes.

"Hange," you called from in front of your mirror, admiring your handiwork.

"What?" She called back.

"Come here!" You screeched back at her.

A minute later, Hange showed up with a cooing Eren in tow. "What is it, (Y/N)?" She asked, exasperated.

"Are these shoes okay?" You asked, staring down at the five inch black heels you had donned.

"(Y/N), do you want to tower over the man?"

Your faced paled, "I forgot."

"Let me help you find something else," she said, setting Eren on the ground. The moment she let him loose, he began crawling off towards your bed.

"Do you own anything but heels?" She asked, throwing pair after pair out into the middle of your bedroom.

"Well, not exactly," you began, "Hey! Watch it, you almost hit Eren!" You shouted at her, scooping up your son, who was halfway under your bed. When you pulled him out, something tapped against your arm, something cold and leathery. Shivering, you peered down at your son, hoping that you weren't going to find a dismembered body part in his clutches, and immediately began laughing. In his tiny little hands, he clutched a black flat that you hadn't seen since you'd moved in. It had ankle straps too, so it wasn't just a plain boring old flat.

"Wait, Hange, stop destroying my room, Eren found a pair of shoes I can wear."

"What?" She asked incredulously, turning around to see a grinning Eren flapping the black flat against my arm. A huge smile on his tiny face and loud giggling bubbling up out of his mouth as if hitting me with the shoe was the funniest thing in the world.

"Well I'll be da-"

"Language, Hange!" You warned.

"Sorry, but you're right, those are perfect."

You grinned and plopped Eren on top of your bed, before getting down on your knees to search around for the flat's mate under your bed. Your hand collided with it soon, and you pulled it out, along with one of Eren's old toys.

"He lost this toy almost a year ago. He must have stashed it under my bed." You laughed, "I'll check for more hidden treasures later. It's almost five!" You quickly dusted off the flats and slipped them on, buckling the thin ankle straps before standing up, striking a pose, and saying "Ta-Da!"

"You look gorgeous, (Y/N)!" Hange squealed, throwing her arms around you.

"Mama! Mama!" Eren cooed at you, causing you to swipe him up and plant kisses all over his face.

"Mama is going on a date tonight, okay Eren? Aunt Hange is going to be watching over you. Promise me you'll be a good boy, okay?" You cooed to him, kissing his nose between each word, causing him to fall into another fit of giggles.

"We'll be fine!" Hange laughed, taking the laughing boy from you before ushering you out of your room, making sure to grab your hand bag you'd left forgotten on your dresser.

At the door, you grabbed your black peacoat, and you were about to walk out the door until Hange let out a loud attention-grabbing cough from behind you. "Forgetting something?"

You turned around and blushed, she had your purse and keys dangling from her free hand.

Letting out a sigh, you smiled at your friend, kissed Eren on the top of his head and gave Hange a quick hug before grabbing your things from her hand and sprinting out the door. The last glance you'd given the clock had shown that it was 5:25 PM.

You pulled your 2006 Ford Taurus' door open and jumped in. Once you had your GPS set to The Titan's Way, and had memorized the first few turns, you dialed Hange's number, feeling the nervousness hit you again like a ton of bricks.

"What is it (Y/N)?" Hange asked from the other end of the phone after four rings.

"What did you tell this guy about me, Hange?"

"I told him you're a hardworking single-mother, who has her shit together. I told him you have a young son named Eren not much older than his daughter. I told him you work from home as a writer, and that's about it." After a pause, she said, "Look, I really did make him sound like a character earlier, but I'm sure everything will be a fine."

"He's some really important man at The Legion though, right? I'm not that impressive." You said, biting your lower lip.

"He's not like that. Titles don't mean much to him. He just works his ass off, so he has a nice position at a nice job."

"Okay, okay. Black tea, right?"

"Right."

"Turn off the creepy science show. I can hear it in the background," You said before clicking the red button on your phone and putting it back in its dashboard holder, you glanced at the GPS again, it would take you twenty-three minutes to get to the place from where you were. Glancing at the clock you saw that you'd get there with a few minutes to spare.

Sighing, you relaxed in your leather seat, and turned on the radio to your favorite station. Maybe tonight would be a good night after all.

Twenty-five minutes later, you were still in your car, sitting in traffic due to some wreck that the man on the radio said was caused by a series of flat tires. Apparently some hardware truck had spun out of control and littered the ground with nails and screws. You leaned your head against your steering wheel and pursed your lips into a tight line while your eyes stared at the ever-blinking dashboard clock telling you that it was 5:56 PM. Your GPS told you that you still had fifteen minutes to go. Hange's words from earlier drifted back to you, ' _He'd probably kill me for wasting his time if you didn't show up_.'

Sighing, you reached for your phone to dial Hange again and tell her to call the whole thing off when the car in front of you began moving. It wasn't just the stop and go kind of moving either, it was actually pulling a decent ways ahead of you. Your stomach churned, so what you were going to be late, he was a single father, who was probably caught in this traffic somewhere, too. You took a deep breath and gingerly pressed your gas pedal.

You found yourself outside The Titan's Way less than fifteen minutes later, because your GPS had given you a faster route, and you quickly glanced at the time. It was 6:10 PM. You were only ten minutes late, so you sent a silent prayer up to whatever God had helped you get there, and turned off your car. Taking one final deep breath, you opened your door, grabbed your purse and phone, and climbed out.

The Titan's Way was a lot nicer than you'd originally imagined. You saw decorative chandeliers dangling from inside through ornately framed windows. The cobblestone path that led from the parking lot to the restaurant's door was nicely up kept, too. Even the restaurant's door, which was opened for you by a finely dressed hostess, was cleaned to near perfection. Was the door brand new, or did someone seriously polish it hourly you wondered.

"Miss (Y/N), I presume?" The hostess asked, smiling genuinely at you.

"Y-yes?" You stuttered out in more of a questioning way than an affirming way.

"Mr. Ackerman has been waiting for you, please follow me."

You gulped and started following her away from a bustling bar area towards a more serene looking dining area.

Your eyes grazed over the inhabitants of the restaurant. There was a sweet looking old couple dining in the center of the room, with a younger couple staring longingly into each other's eyes. Everyone here was dressed quite well. You silently thanked Hange for making you wear the dress you had on. Then your eyes landed on a middle aged looking man sitting by himself at a table set up for two. He wasn't bad looking, with his two-toned hair and a decent jawline, but he was far from being ' _damn attractive_ ' as Hange had put it earlier, and he definitely looked older than his age. When his eyes landed on you they lit up, causing you to stop in your tracks. You stared back, really hoping it wasn't him, and then he opened his mouth to call over to you,

"I've been waiting for you," He grinned at you devilishly, standing up to usher you over.

"I know, darling, I'm sorry I'm late," you heard a sweet voice say from behind you as a redheaded woman quickly walked past you and into the man's arms.

"Miss (Y/N)?" The hostess called to you, bringing you out of your daze, "Mr. Ackerman is over here." She smiled sweetly again, and you nodded, following her into the darkest corner of the room.

The undercut of his midnight black hair caught your attention immediately, as did the fact he didn't stand up when you arrived at the table. His piercing onyx orbs eyed you intensely as you made your way over to stop in front of the table.

"I'll be back in a moment with menus," the hostess said before taking off and leaving you staring down at what you couldn't deny was a damn attractive man.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner

"Sorry, I can't stand up," the man said, his eyes lingering on yours.

"Uh, what?" You asked, bewildered.

"I can't stand up right now." He repeated himself.

 _So he's an ex-military, short-tempered, and just plain short, single dad, and he's immobile, too? Thanks Hange._

"Go ahead and sit down," he gestured to the seat opposite him, "Just be careful where you step."

"O-okay," you said, slowly sliding into your designated booth, careful to keep your feet away from his paralyzed ones. You glanced around to look for his crutches or a wheelchair, but couldn't find any. I guess they wouldn't look too good just resting next to the booth, so he probably had the staff hold them behind the bar or something. "So how long have you been," you gestured at him, "You know?"

"Two years." He said.

"Ah, okay," You nodded, "What happened?"

He blinked at you once, then twice, "I was under the impression you knew how that worked."

"Well, I mean, Hange's a d-doctor and all, and we're f-friends, but I've never really had the need to know about any of that stuff." You stuttered out.

His face had a look that could kill, "Hange told me you had a son," he demanded.

"I-I do!" You defended yourself from his harsh tone.

"Then how the fuck could you not know how this works?" He glared at you.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ackerman, we're out of black tea for the night," the hostess said, appearing again with three menus, a teacup of hot water, and three different types of tea bags.

"It's fine," he grunted, never taking his eyes off you.

"Okay," she said, sensing the hostility in his voice, "I'll send a waitress over in a little while."

"I'm sorry," you quickly said as the hostess walked out of earshot, anger bubbling up inside of you, "I didn't know all members of the male species lost the ability to walk at some point!"

The harsh look in his eyes quickly disappeared, "What?" He asked, confusion overtaking him.

"Look," you said, sliding towards the edge of your seat, "I don't think this is going to work out. You've obviously got some loose scr-"

"I found it, daddy!" A tiny voice called from under the table.

"Okay, angel, how about you get back in your seat now."

A tiny black head poked itself up from underneath the table and proceeded to wiggle its way back into a seated position next to Levi.

"What the fuuu-dge," you said at a complete loss for words.

"Mikasa," Levi spoke again, "This is (Y/N), say hello."

The little girl brought one of her hands up, clutching a tiny green army man so tightly that her knuckles were white, and she waved and smiled at me all sweetly, "Hello, Miss (Y/N)!" She said, "I found my army man!"

You stared at her blankly before realizing what had happened. He hadn't been able to get up because his daughter was rooting around near his feet, and he wanted you to be careful when you sat down so you wouldn't step on her by accident.

"Oh my," you said, letting a smile grace your lips, "I'm so sorry," you said, glancing at Levi who was looking at you expectantly. You reached your hands over and clasped them on top of Mikasa's outstretched hand, "Hello, Mikasa, you're such a cutie!"

The little girl giggled and a blush formed on her face before she pulled away from you and dove into her daddy's side.

"She's usually never shy," he said, looking down at his daughter, a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's because (Y/N) is," you heard before Mikasa's words became too muffled to make out.

"What was that, angel?" Levi asked, gently pulling Mikasa from his side.

The little girl took another look at you before standing up in the seat and whispering something into her dad's ear.

"Oh," he said, a smile playing at his lips. "Why don't you tell her then?"

"NooOoooOo," the tiny girl wailed before plopping back down in her seat and pulling her dad's arm in front of her face, only to peek out at me every so often.

You couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

"Sorry," Levi said, startling you out of your fit of giggles.

"For what?" You asked.

"I should have been clearer before," he said, "And for bringing her along in the first place, but when my babysitter dropped out at the last second, and I knew you had a brat, too, I figured that you'd be understanding."

You nodded, "Yeah, I'm not going to lie, I thought you'd been paralyzed during your time in the military or something, and Hange hadn't felt the need to tell me."

A little 'Tch' sound came out of his mouth then, "I told her to leave my past out of it."

"Oh, sorry," you mumbled looking down at the forgotten menus on the table.

"It's fine," he grunted, looking down at the menus as well. "Mikasa, what do you want to eat?" He asked,

"What is (Y/N) getting?" You heard her little voice whisper up at him.

"(Y/N) what are you getting?" He asked you.

"Well, I don't know, but I was wondering if they had an avocado burger?" You said, looking up at him, only to see a brief glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah, and it's pretty fucking good, too. It's what I'm getting."

Your eyes widened at his vulgar language around his daughter.

"Look, Mikasa knows not to say any of the words that come out of my mouth," he said, pulling her out from behind his arm. "Isn't that right, baby girl?"

She only nodded, her eyes never leaving your face.

"What is it, sweetie?" You asked, tilting your head at her, as her dad busied himself with his tea, a slur of curse words coming from his mouth about the restaurant being out of the only kind of good tea they had.

"You're so pretty," the little girl said, clasping a hand over her mouth at her outburst.

You felt a blush form on your cheeks at her words, "No, no, you're so pretty," you smiled back at her.

"Really?" She grinned at you, her hand falling away from her face.

"Really, really." You beamed at her.

"Daddy!" The small girl tugged at her father's sleeve. "I'll have what (Y/N) is having!" She smiled up at him.

"You can't eat a burger," he said sternly, but when her little lip began quivering he immediately retracted his statement, "Unless they have a kid's burger," he mused, thumbing through the menu to get to the kid's section. "Would you look at that, they do."

"Yay!" She cheered, beaming back at me, causing a smile to break out onto my face, too.

"What kind of tea do they have?" You asked, remembering Hange's words from earlier.

"It's all shit," he said, picking his cup up in an odd manner and taking the tiniest of sips from it before nearly throwing it back down onto the saucer.

"Oh," you said, watching him intently. "What do you recommend then?"

He eyed you before for a few seconds, "You don't even like tea, do you?"

The blush that Mikasa had caused darkened on your cheeks, making him nod.

"Want a beer?" he asked, raising his hand to single to the waitress that he was ready to order.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Past

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, and you actually had a lot of fun. You were grateful that Mikasa was there, because while Levi wasn't mute, he didn't seem to want to say a lot. Mikasa, however, ran her mouth a mile a minute.

Apparently he spent most of his time working from home, too, which gave him plenty of time to spend with his daughter.

We talked a bit about Eren and even some about Hange. Apparently Levi had met Hange during her time as an army nurse years ago, and while he hadn't really been keen to stay friends with her, he couldn't deny that she was a damn good nurse.

"Mikasa was born a bit sickly," he said, twirling a few stands of his now sleeping daughter's hair around his finger, "And Hange was one of the only people I knew I could trust with getting her help."

You nodded, "What was wrong with her?"

Levi looked down at his daughter, "That's a story for another night. I think we should be heading home, it's getting a bit late."

You took a glance at the clock on your phone and your eyes bulged out, "A bit late?" You squealed softly, "It's almost eleven!"

He looked up at you and nodded, "I guess time got away from us."

Looking back up at him and the intense look in his breathtaking onyx eyes, you couldn't help but blush, "Yeah, I guess."

He didn't ask for another date specifically, but he didn't completely rule out the matter either when he said he'd tell you about Mikasa's early life on a different day.

He raised his hand to call back over the waitress to pay the bill, and as you reached for your purse to pull out your wallet he let out a low grumble of, "Don't you dare." Eyes widening at his intensity, you quickly closed your purse and gathered your phone and keys from the spots they'd ended up in, making sure you didn't leave anything, you waited for Levi to sign the check and stood up to help him gather Mikasa's things. She'd apparently brought more than just her army man. You ended up gathering the tiny green soldier, a blue kitten, a half naked Barbie doll, an assortment of tiny fake rings, and even a shiny purple tiara.

Giggling softly you imagined the toys Eren would have brought with him when Levi interrupted your thoughts.

"Thanks," he said softly, laying Mikasa gently across his chest and a bit over his shoulder. "What are you giggling at?" He asked when he noticed your amused face.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just imagining what Eren would have brought if he'd tagged along."

This brought a sour look to his face, "I told her two toys, but you can see how well she listened."

This time a full-blown laugh escaped your lips, causing Mikasa to stir in her father's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" You whispered, covering your mouth. You reached out and offered him your hand to help him up with her, and even though a light 'Tch' escaped his lips, he accepted your hand without too much of a fuss.

You didn't look back at him as you let go of his hand and led the way to the exit. You really wanted to, because you hadn't seen him stand up all night, and you wanted to know how much shorter than you he really was.

Once at the door, you were about to press your body into the cold glass to exit when Levi brushed past you and held the door open with his free hand. As you passed him, you noted that he actually wasn't that much shorter, if at all.

"Thanks," You murmured as you walked passed him and out into the night.

"Where'd you park?" He asked from behind you.

"Over there," You said, grasping your keys and hitting the unlock button to light up your cars interior lights.

"I'll walk you to your car," He said, catching up to walk by your side.

Taking a deep breath, you glanced to the side, catching him staring directly into your eyes. You choked on the breath that you'd been about to take. The moonlight hit Levi's face in such a way that highlighted and contoured his face to perfection. Hange had been more than right, Levi was fucking attractive.

"Are you done eye-fucking me?" He asked as you almost tripped over a cement parking curb, making him stumble sideways a bit to catch you from falling.

"Yeah," you groaned, steadying yourself against his taut shoulders, not understanding how little Mikasa could sleep so soundly against his hard body.

 _I bet you could sleep really soundly against his hard body_ , your kinky side cackled.

A slight chuckle left his lips, and you almost thought you'd said that out loud, "W-what's so funny?"

"You just admitted to eye-fucking me."

"Oh god," you said, laughing.

"Look come on let's get you to your car, it's cold out," he said, grasping your hand and leading you towards your Taurus.

Levi stopped short of your car, however, causing you to bump slightly into his back.

"I'm sorry, Levi, I didn't m-"

He cut you off, "You've got a flat."

"What?" You asked disbelievingly, stepping around Levi to inspect your tire. Sure enough, your back driver's side tire was flat. "Fuck," you groaned.

"You probably ran over a nail or something," Levi said, jogging your memory to the wreck you'd heard about on the radio earlier.

"Oh my god, the hardware truck spill," you sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but could y-"

"I'll take you home," he said, beginning to walk towards the other side of the parking lot.

"Let me just make sure I have everything," you said, opening your car door and grabbing the bit of money you had in your cup holder in hopes that no one would try to break in if they didn't see the meager three dollars just waiting to be stolen. Once you made sure you had everything you sighed, shut your door, and turned around only to bump right into Levi.

"Woah!" You gasped.

"What took you so long?" He asked you.

"I-" you began, but he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards his car without letting you finish. You quickly pressed the little button on your keys to lock your car door, and followed after him.

His 2016 silver, Chevrolet Camaro purred softly as you approached it. He'd already fastened the sleeping Mikasa into her car seat in the backseat of the two-door car, and turned the heater on low. You looked back to find her snuggled into a thick pink blanket with a matching children's beanie on her head.

"She's beautiful," you mused, turning to smile at him. "You seem like a really good father."

"Yeah, well, I'm all she's got, so," he said, turning his eye away from her sleeping form to look at you, "Buckle up."

You followed his command, and leaned back into your seat, closing your eyes for a brief moment before you realized you hadn't told him where you live, "I live at-"

"210 Dulaney Drive, apartment B," he finished for you.

"How do you-"

"Do you think I'd go out with just anyone Hange tried to set me up with." He said, rather than asked.

"Oh." You said, and then, "So does that mean I passed some sort of test?"

"It's not a test, but you know Hange," he began, "Sometimes her friends can be more-"

"Than you asked for?" You finished for him.

A slight smile curved his luscious lips, "Yeah, something like that."

You sat in silence for the next few minutes before he continued on, "So, no you didn't have a test to pass, but you're the first person that hasn't made me cringe at her description of them."

A blush crept back onto your cheeks. Maybe that was why she hadn't asked you if you wanted to go out with the guy and she'd just set you up, because she knew Levi never went along with her plans, so when he wasn't completely turned off she wasn't even going to give you the chance to say no.

"I'm honored," you said, jokingly, causing a scoff to leave his mouth.

"How many of the guys that she's set you up with have you gone out with?" He asked.

"None." You admitted. "I haven't even been on a date in almost three years."

"I thought your brat was only two?"

"My brat, Eren," you began, "is two, but his father left me the day I was going to tell him I was pregnant. He doesn't even know he's got a kid out here in the world." You waited for a response, and when none came you continued, "And no one wanted to get into a relationship with a pregnant woman." You left out the bit about being homeless for obvious reasons.

"Mikasa's mother was a drug addict." He said suddenly, leaving you speechless. When you didn't say anything back, Levi continued, "I spent most of my time at the office during those days, and while I don't blame myself for her addiction, I do blame myself for not noticing, which is why I didn't stop her." He paused for a while, his smooth face marred by a deep grimace he now wore. "When she got pregnant she started getting sloppy. I guess the guilt was getting to her. She'd leave the needles in plain sight. I tried to get her to stop after that. Hell, I sent her to the best rehab center in the state, but I didn't have the heart to keep the soon-to-be mother of my child locked up. I had drug dogs raid the entire house to make sure there were no secret stashes left, but after I brought her home again she got her filthy hands back on some of that shit."

He paused once more and glanced over at my horrified face, "When Mikasa was born the doctors said she might not live. I contacted Hange that same day and had her find the best rehabilitation doctors in the country. As soon as Mikasa was in better health I kicked her mother to the curb." While the entire conversation was a huge eye-opener to the stoic Levi Ackerman, I did not expect what he said next, "If Mikasa had died," he began, with a more troubled tone, "I wouldn't have wanted to be alone, but after finding out that she was going to make it, I knew that neither of us needed that fucking bitch in our lives any longer."

You sat in silence for the remainder of the ride home. Once at your apartment, however, he stirred you from your thoughts with a gruff, "We're here."

"Oh," you said, looking up at your apartment building. "Levi, I'm so sorry that Mikasa had to go through that. You seem like a wonderful father." You looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. He just stared back at you intensely. "Thank you for dinner," you said, grabbing your purse, but right as you were turning to get out of the car, Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you back. "What is it, L-" you began, but he cut you off, this time, with his lips.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Swarm of Butterflies

"What is it, L-" you began, but once again he cut you off, this time, however, with his lips.

Or… At least that's what it looked like he was going to do right before a tiny wail came from the backseat.

"Daddy!" Mikasa's voice cried from the backseat, "I need to potty!"

With a hairsbreadth of space between you two, there was no way for you to miss the subtle exasperation in his eyes, nor the quick dart of his narrowed eyes to your full lips before his face contorted back into his fatherly face as he leaned into the backseat to unbuckle his wailing child.

"Can we use your bathroom?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"Oh, sure." You said quickly, unbuckling yourself and sliding out into the crisp night's air. You peeked back into the car before you shut it and saw the smallest hint of rouge on Levi's cheeks. Or was it just that the dim lighting was causing shadows to contour his cheeks?

Before he found you staring at him, you shut the door and hastily made your way to the front door. As quietly as possible you slipped your key into the lock and twisted…

 _Click. Click. Click._

The sounds seemed extremely loud in the quiet of the night. Mikasa had ceased her wailing thankfully, and even Levi's steps behind you didn't seem as loud as your key turning the lock in your front door. You hoped Hange had laid Eren down for the night already, because his hearing was phenomenal.

"Did the two beers fuck you up so much that you don't even remember how to unlock a door?" Levi's sarcastic tone asked from behind you.

"Shhh," you whispered, slightly turning around to give him your best _eat shit_ look before you returned to your task. "I don't want to wake Eren up."

"And unlocking your front door can do that?" He asked, "What is your brat, a hound?"

You gritted your teeth, "Don't even go there."

You heard him sigh, and there was as slight shuffling of feet before you felt a hand on your shoulder, "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't mean any offense."

You turned to look back at him, and there was a glimmer of regret in his eyes.

"It's okay," you said turning back around before twisting your key two more _Clicks_ and pushing open the door slowly, "But I guess Eren's hearing could be compared to that of a h-" You found yourself yet again being cut off—and wondering if you were ever going to be able to get out a complete sentence—by a screech that echoed through the darkness before you.

"Mama!" Eren's voice sounded, high and shrill.

"Get back here!" You heard Hange's voice, followed by the pitter-patter of tiny feet and then the stomping of none other than Hange herself.

"Mama! Mama!" Eren's shrill voice called out to you as he rounded the corner at a sprint, eyes as wide as the moon. Behind him came a disheveled looking Hange. Her clothes were covered in bits and pieces of mac-and-cheese and several other unidentifiable brown food stains.

Before you had time to fully register what exactly was going on, Eren had thrown himself into your legs, knocking you back into something hard. _Really hard_.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Levi's monotone voice asked from right beside your left ear, and that's when it hit you, or well, when you realized that what your body had hit was none other than Levi himself.

 _What was this man made out of?_

"Mama!" Eren's voice broke through your thoughts.

"Answer your brat," Levi said, shoving you off of him.

"Yes, baby?" You asked, leaning down to whisk him up into your arms, your breath catching as you felt your backside graze Levi's body.

"Miss you!" Eren said, nuzzling his face into your chest.

"Look, this reunion after only six hours is very heartfelt, but I think Mikasa is going to wet her pants if I don't get her to a bathroom." Levi said, sounding thoroughly irritated from behind you.

"Oh my gosh, right!" You scuttled into the room, juggling your keys, purse, and Eren. "Right this way," you said, leading Levi down the hall and to your bathroom.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, pushing past you into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door and locking it, which seemed odd to you, but then again Hange was here, and she had been known to walk in on you in the bathroom before.

"So," said bathroom-disturber began, "How was the date? Why is Mikasa with him? Did you kiss yet? Is any good? I bet he is! But you're probably the expert, so spill!"

You turned your head to her, your eyes clearly saying, _'Not in front of the bathroom where he can fucking hear us!'_

"Why are you covered in food?" You asked, pushing past her and into the living room where you put Eren back on the floor, "And why isn't Eren already in bed?"

"Well," she began, a look of guilt coming over her face, "You see…"

"I help cook!" Eren butted in, an excited expression coming over his face.

"Oh, did you now?" You asked your son, your eyes going back to stare at Hange's food stained clothing. "What did you two cook?"

"Choc-o-lit." Eren tried his best to say the word.

"Chocolate, huh?" You asked, your disbelieving eyes glued to Hange's guilty ones.

"I-scream!" Eren shouted then, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"And ice-cream, too?" You asked, your head tilting, but your narrowing eyes never leaving Hange's.

"Choc-o-lit and I-scream!" Eren shouted again.

"Uh huh." You said, your eyes nearly slits now.

"S-sorry, (Y/N), but we were just having some fun."

"You think sugaring my kid up so much that he's unable to sleep is ' _just having some fun_ '," you asked, air quoting her words.

"Tch." You heard from behind you, before a black-headed blur ran past you to stand right in front of Eren.

"Hello," Mikasa said, thrusting her hand out at Eren, who did nothing but stare back at the little girl.

"Eren, sweetie, this is Mikasa. Say hello," you said, finally tearing your narrowed eyes from Hange to push your son forward.

"Hi," your son squeaked, reaching his hand out to tightly grasp Mikasa's, and then with superhumanbaby strength, the little girl yanked Eren right up to her before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Eren's arms immediately wrapped around Mikasa, eliciting a little giggle from the tiny girl.

You couldn't help the little, "Awww," that made its way past your lips, nor did you miss the giddy scream that erupted from Hange, causing you to whip your head back in her direction. Your eyes staring daggers into her, immediately shutting her up.

Another "Tsk" came from behind you, and you turned around to see Levi, whose hip was now perched on the top of your couch, staring down at the two hugging children, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

You couldn't help but to grin at his obvious want to smile, but when he caught you looking at him, the flicker of a smile completely disappeared. It was as if smiling was unmanly, or maybe he didn't think you deserved a smile after making him go out of his way to bring you home.

Rolling your eyes you turned back to the giggling children. Their arms were still wrapped around one another, but they were now spinning around in circles, foreheads pressed together, and expressions of pure elation adorning their faces.

"This is just too cute," Hange's voice cut into giggles right before a flash of light tore through the dimly lit room. The camera's flash momentarily blinded the children, making them unable to see Eren's dump truck on the floor right next to where they were spinning. One misstep inside the truck and down they went.

Silence filled the room, and with a sigh you closed your eyes waiting for the wails to come, but they never came. Instead laughter erupted across the entire room.

Your eyes flew open and the sight before you had laughter bubbling up from your own chest.

Mikasa who was laying slightly on top of Eren quickly removed herself from his smaller body. Eren, however, lay on the ground, booming laughter erupting from his tiny chest. He looked around the room from Mikasa's slightly worried, but still humorous expression, to Hange, then to Levi, and finally his eyes rested on you, his little body shaking from never-ending laughter. His head had broken the fall and somehow gotten lodged inside the open box-bed of the dump truck, so when he finally calmed himself down enough to stand up, the truck came with him.

The laughter that had been bubbling up inside you came forth, full force, combining with Eren's, Mikasa's, and Hange's laughter. You even heard chuckling coming from behind you as well. It seemed as if he wasn't too terribly angry.

"Eren, baby, come here," you cooed at your son, who made his way over to you. Stopping repeatedly to look back at Mikasa who had her hand glued to her mouth with squeals slipping out every time he turned back to look her.

Once close enough to you, you reached for your cellphone, and after making sure your flash was off, so as not to re-blind your son, you quickly snapped a photo of his dump-truck-head, before you pulled him into you for a hug.

"Silly boy," you said, nuzzling your nose against his, before you reached up and easily pried the truck off, only to find out that what had really caused it to stick to him was that the box-bed itself was filled with an extremely sticky brown goo, and as the sickly sweet smell invaded your nose you heard Hange gasp.

"Alright, well I'll be getting out of your hair now! Hope you both, uh, you three had a wonderful night. See ya (Y/N)!" She said, hastily making her way to your front door.

"HANGE!" You yelled after her, "WHY IN THE HELL IS EREN'S DUMP TRUCK FILLED WITH GOOEY CHOCOLATE?"

"It's not just chocolate!" You heard her call, before your front door slammed closed.

Sighing in defeat, you reached out to turn your son around and inspect his head. Sure enough, his deep brown locks were an even darker shade of brown as they were now drenched in chocolate, and as another whiff of the substance drifted to your nose, you realized that Hange was right… It wasn't just chocolate.

"Daddy! Look!" You heard Mikasa yell right before something small and dark flew past your head.

"What was t-" you began, until you heard a sickening _SPLAT_!

"Mikasa," Levi began, all humor from before having totally evaporated from his voice, "Don't you d-" Levi was cut off as something else small and dark flew by your head, followed by another _SPLAT_!

Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw when you turned your head to check on Levi.

Nothing.

At.

All.

Levi's face was covered in the chocolate goo. Clumps of the gelatinous substance clung to his ebony locks from where he'd been hit in the scalp with a fistful. There was also a huge splatter on his left cheek. As you stared at him horrified, your hand covering your agape mouth, some of the goo dripped down from his hair and onto his cheek, where it proceeded to slide down and across his chin to once again drip, this time onto his pristinely white dress shirt.

The room went eerily quiet, and all you could do was press your hand harder against your mouth, because the look in Levi's eyes said that he was about to go on a murderous rampage.

And then it happened.

You felt something soft and wet hit the back of your head, causing you to turn around, only to be met by another handful of the sickly sweet goo.

Eren and Mikasa's giggles broke through the eerie quiet, and before you could open your mouth to say anything else, you felt another clump of the goo hit you right in the boob.

"Get daddy!" Mikasa's tiny voice shouted, but before either of the heathens could pick up another handful of the sludge, something much bigger than them darted from behind the couch and swooped them both up and away from the dump truck of despair.

"Bath time. Now." Levi's voice cut through the cacophony of giggles coming out of both children's mouths.

"(Y/N), come on. Help me get this shit off of them."

You quickly followed him to the bathroom, where you ran a warm bath and quickly undressed and plopped both Eren and Mikasa into it.

"Where are your towels?" Levi asked.

"In the hall closet to the right." You said.

A grunt was his only reply.

"What has gotten into you?" You asked Eren as you ran a warm rag across the back of his head, successfully ridding his hair of some of the sludge.

Giggles were the only replies you got from both Eren and Mikasa.

"Your brat is a bad influence." The deep tenor of Levi's voice sliced through the bathroom, effectively silencing both children.

"Excuse me," you shot over your shoulder, sending Levi another _eat shit_ look, "It was your daughter who threw the first fistful."

His response was a "Tch," which you countered with your own, "Hmmph."

"Mikasa," you said, handing her a clean bath cloth, "Here sweetie, start cleaning your hands off."

"That's my job," Levi said, and you felt his hips bump into yours as he took a kneeling position next to you. He grabbed the rag from your hands and went about cleaning the brown sludge off of his daughter.

You both cleaned in silence for a few minutes, while the children just laughed and splashed water at each other, and consequently, both you and Levi as well.

As one huge splash almost entirely soaked Levi in the murky water and soap suds, you couldn't hold back your laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

"Levi," you laughed, turning to look at him, only to be met by his infuriated expression.

"What?" He snapped.

His anger only succeeded in making you laugh harder, "I never expected to end my night like this," you choked out, "Did you?"

A flicker of some unknown emotion shone in his eyes for a split-second before he looked back to Mikasa who was dominating Eren in the splash war. He stared at the two children, his hands frozen in midair, rag dangling from his hands and dripping chocolate ick onto his slacks, and that's when he let the chuckle leave his lips.

"You're fucking right," he openly laughed, causing both of the kids and you to stare at him in shock, "I did not expect to spend my night like this." Bits of the chocolate sludge that remained in his hair flew in different directions as his body shook from the laughter. Then he turned to stare down at you, which in your seated position had made you a few inches shorter than him in his kneeling position.

"What?" You asked, a blush forming on your cheeks.

A smile still danced at his lips, "This is insane."

"I agree," you grinned back at him, your breath catching in your throat at how handsome he was with a smile on his face. Even just the tiny grin that graced his lips had butterflies not fluttering, but swarming around in your stomach.

More chuckles bubbled up from his throat as he stared back at you, and that's when you recognized the unknown emotion shining in his eyes, amusement. Levi was thoroughly amused at the situation he was in right now. He'd probably never been in this type of situation ever before. Hell, by how clean his car was as a single father, you didn't think Mikasa even knew what the word playdoh was.

"Mama!"

"Daddy!"

The children's voices broke through your trance, and you both snapped your heads around, only to be greeted by a mini-tsunami. The wave knocked both you and Levi back on your butts, and you groaned loudly as you fell back into a pool of water. Apparently you had been so caught up in Levi's smile that you didn't notice Eren turn the faucet on again.

The children had filled the bathtub up to nearly overflowing, and then decided to stand up and dive into the water at the same time, thus causing a mini-tsunami.

"Alright," Levi's voice boomed, "That's it! Bath time is over." He lunged forward and wrenched Eren's hands away from the faucet, successfully turning the damned thing off, before plunging his long-sleeve clad arm into the murky water and opening up the drain. He then swooped Mikasa up and out of the whirlpool of water, being careful not to cradle her now clean body anywhere near the sludge-stained areas of his shirt, and walked out of the bathroom. A second later you felt something soft and fuzzy hit the back of your head. Levi had thrown a towel at you for Eren, or for you, you weren't sure who needed it more at this point.

"Thanks," you muttered, still dazed about the fact that your bathroom was under water.

Eren just stared at you, still submerged in the dirty, chocolate water, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"I love you, M-" he began, but this time you cut him off.

"You're in big trouble, mister." You said, recovering yourself. You snatched the towel off your head and then picked him up out of the tub, towel-dried his hair, before wrapping him in said towel, and walked out of the warzone that was your bathroom.

"I'll be by tomorrow to help clean this up," you barely heard Levi say, to which you gave a tiny nod as you carted Eren off to his room to get him dressed and finallyready for bed.

"Bye-bye, Mika!" Eren shouted over your shoulder.

"Bye-bye!" The little girl yelled back.

You faintly heard your front door open and close as you grabbed random clothes from Eren's wardrobe and quickly dressed him.

"Mama," Eren said sweetly as you stared daggers at him, "You so pretty."

You gritted your teeth, "Eren, if it wasn't so late you would be getting the punishment of your lifetime."

"Sowwy, mama," he said as his little lip trembled, and you realized that just like Mikasa had Levi wrapped around her little finger, Eren had you around his.

"It's okay, baby," you sighed, wiping away the lone tear that slid down his face. "We just have a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow, okay?"

His lips curved back into a smile, "Okay, mama!" He opened his little arms for you, and you leaned in, scooped him out of his bed and took him to yours. After plopping him down in the center of your bed, stripping yourself of your soaking wet clothes and putting on a fresh pair of pajamas, you climbed into bed and snuggled up under the maroon comforter with Eren and allowed exhaustion to overtake you.


End file.
